


Hired

by electrobolt



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Other, POV Second Person, This is shit honestly and im tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrobolt/pseuds/electrobolt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are apprehensive about starting your new job as an intern at Night Vale Community Radio. You have every reason to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hired

**Author's Note:**

> I just had an idea and wrote it out. It's probably not very good, but my definition of good might be far more different than yours.

You don't know the year you were born. You only know that you turned nineteen three weeks ago. Time is strange in Night Vale. Time is strange in general.

You grew up in a small apartment near the Ralph's. You had a pretty normal upbringing, as far as that goes.

Your mother, ever since she gave birth to you, has been physically unable to be within fifty feet of you. Both of you regret this fact, but there's not much you can do about it.

At least you bought her a phone for Christmas last year, so you didn't have to scream at each other quite so often. It woke up the neighbors.

Your older brother mostly took care of you. He was six years older than you, and he was kind of an asshole. But he was the only family you could really speak to on a normal basis.

You went to school, and you were actually excellent in most of your classes. Your best class, by far, was Modified Sumerian. 

You didn't have many friends, unfortunately. Most people simply ignored you, as if you were not there. But you were there. You were almost sure of it.

You had a few flings here and there. Kissing that pretty girl in the closet at that party (then subsequently fleeing from the vacuum cleaner), or holding hands with the nice boy in your math class. None of those lasted very long.

When you graduated Night Vale High School, you had no idea what you wanted to do. You were already going to Night Vale Community College. All of you did.

When your mother told you there was an internship open at the radio station, it piqued your interest. Radio didn't sound so bad.

Besides, you'd been listening to the radio ever since you were little. The comforting voice coming through the scuffed up portable radio in your bedroom couldn't be so bad, right?

You hesitated, though. You'd heard about how most of the interns there died in mysterious accidents.

You picked up your phone and called your mother.

"Hey, mom."

"I'll do it."


End file.
